Invader ZIm: You'll Forget Again
by iso ellameno perri
Summary: An Irken rebel, named Nne, attempts to save Zim from the Trials. Not a Mary-Sue. No cussing or romantic stuff. ENJOY! Idea based off of the Trials, by Jhonen Vasquez. But I wrote this, not Vasquez.
1. Hello

Writer's note:

I usually write horror stories, but due to me selfishly not wanting people to steal my little collection, i wont put those up just yet. Im not really KNOWN yet, so when i am, i'll post JTHM stories, deathly stories, and my classical darker thematic elements of writing. this one isnt Dark and Gorey, but it is still very good from what reviews have said.

But this is my first Fanfiction of Invader Zim. PLEASE review. i would like to know how people are responding to my stories before I begin on a wild rampage of writing and typing and sleep loss for new chapters. BTW the name Nne was imaged for 2 reasons. JTHM's charecter Nny and the last 3 letter of my name coincidentally is similar thus: Nne. Plus lack of creativity for a nice, short and simple 3 lettered name. O_o

With tons of Appreciation and Lack of Love, Thank you for choosing my story to read.

* * *

><p>Hello.<p>

I lay on the floor. Listening to a ticking sound. A sound I have already grown used to.

Its already been several minutes that I've been listening to this calming noise.  
>I'll tell you who I am. I've been named by irk, as Nne. I go by many names now. I dont care what my name is. it isnt very importaint anymore. I once was an invader. But I've found a new path. I hope you can find your's too.<br>Dear irken, follow your dreams and I pray now, that you don't end up on your back, listening to a music box of life.  
>Slowly ticking slower. Since we never really talked, except for seconds of a glimpse, I'll inform you on what you have forgotten. And what I will forget, and myself be forgotten along with my memories. I had been on Earth for a while; everything was perfect there, then. You know this. Earth is beautiful. (i guess you can call me a creeper, but I'm not. I know Earth, and I know you. You were my original assignment. Earth beyond its cities... well, its amazing.) Its filled with life. I finally began living when of course that was when I was told to be on planet Irk... The Tallest were planning to destroy Earth with a meteorite and therefore completely destroy you. Zim, and there goes my assignment to protect. I was the only Irken working for the Resisty. I still praised the Irkens for their successes; I served loyally to them. Yet I always thought there was something wrong with taking a galaxy then trashing it. Yet I created this plan to control and spare the Tallest from their horrible Resisty fate. That is why I originally joined them. I could find a way for both of us to live in peace. No one needed to be destroyed just the galactic empowerment. A few of the Resisty's best soldiers and I hacked into the main computer's data core of the entire planet, so when the Armada go to their computers and use them for their Paks they won't remember a thing and we could control the entire planet. Thus, the Resisty could control the Armada.<p>

If you can control the Armada... You control the entire Universe.

Everything is almost claimed by the Irkens. Then all the planets could be free, and a universal trade could be organized. I was elected to conduct the organization of this universal trade. You too, were important in this plan, irken.

Everything went swell and dandy until the "best soldiers" of the Resisty had to be incompetent about the invasion of the planet and blew our cover the same time when I almost finished hacking the system... They located my computer breach. So the entire Armada went against me. The Resisty cowered obviously and skipped planet. I was left behind. Alone.

I despise the Resisty for their cowardice. Do NOT JOIN THEM! The Armada placed me inside of a holo-containment box and took me directly to the Tallest. I soon lost my loyalty to the Tallest completely when they looked down at me, helpless in my holo-containment box, and asked the guards "why haven't you sent her to Planet Judgementia yet? We have better things to do than talk to a rebel."

So I was sent to Planet Judgementia. The Tallest came too even though they had said that they didn't't care. During my trial, the guard took me out of my holo-containment box and placed an exploding device on my Pak so if I ever tried to escape… well you know what would happen. You'll remember soon enough. The Tallest also brought a smaller holo-containment box. In it had my SIR unit. "Nne! What's going on! What's happening!" She's safe! "Vivi! Don't worry everything is going to be OK!" I tried to reach her, to comfort her, but the guard held me fast tight. I scowled at the officer. The Tallest Red looked at my scowling face and said: "SMILE! YOUR DEMISE WONT BE THAT PAINFUL!" And they laughed.

I didn't care for what would happen to ME. I was worried for Vivi. She was like a child in so many ways, joyful, positive, warm-hearted, and kind. What were they going to do to my precious V! Tallest Red floated to Vivi's box and took her out. "THIS SIR UNIT HELPED THIS…THIS TRAITOR WITH BREACHING THE IRKEN COMPUTER SYSTEMS! WHAT SHOULD WE DO TO THIS DEFECTIVE ROBOT?" he announced to the crowd. "DESTROY IT!" "THROW IT AWAY!" "MELT IT ALIVE!" the crowd cheered. "NO! DON'T HURT HER!" I yelled, but they ignored me. "Nne! WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO?"Vivi sharply whispered. "VERY WELL FELLOW IRKENS!" Red shouted "WE WILL RID ITS SAD EXISTENCE!" Red clicked Vivi's head and removed the memory chip, and the battery inside all SIRs the one thing giving it LIFE. And crushed it. Dropping each piece to the floor as Vivi's eyes darkened and went blank. "VIVIII! NOOO! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I'LL KILL YOU!" "IT IS DONE!" Purple shouted humorously. The crowd went wild. IRKENS! How dare they?

What the guard didn't consider was the fact that I WILL try to escape. I couldn't think of any means of escape though… that was until I had the craziest idea any Irken (besides you, of course. I protected him for so long, I learned a lot. Ever had. The space Runner that the Tallest arrived in was still here. Floating in the air. What inane Idiots. The only thing that stood between me and that Runner was Tallest Purple. (Considering if it was long ago, I would never have turned ever on the Tallest. Defectives have the curse/gift of extreme loyalty and devotion. I once was like Zim towards the Tallest…always trying to please them. That was until I met the leader of the Resisty. I created their laws and conditions. So I had been promoted to the Resisty's General of the commanding Army . And thus the secret missions. But now it was completely personal. And for Vivi.) The Tallest Purple did not suspect a thing. He had no clue of what was going for him. I jumped from the guard and jumped on The Brains. I pressed down; locking my knees, and sprang out at Tallest Purple. Re-jumping at the court trial screen. Toppling Purple over. Everyone was in shock, so I had enough 'shock' time to escape grasp range from the Armada guards. I climbed the screen and at the top I jumped at the Massive floating over the court. I climbed inside and escaped all the guards I could.

Eventually, I found myself surrounded again. So I did the first idea that popped in my insane head. I took out my Pak and threw it at the first guard and told him it will explode. The Irkens must have wanted to live pretty badly, because they all abandoned ship [the MASSIVE!] and left me alone inside with my Pak. Soon enough, I could feel the enemy fire on the ship. I picked up my Pak and reconnected it. SUCCESS FOR ME! I ran to the control room. I was about to freak out with all the controls when I saw the switch reading: AUTOPILOT. GLORY TO MY LUCK! I found the speaker on the Massive and the Cannon. I addressed the Tallest. The Tallest looked scared. Everyone in the court was. So I shouted "SMILE! YOU'RE DEMISE WON'T BE THAT PAINFUL! But I promised nothing…" and just to scare the Tallest a bit I pointed the cannon at them. Ultra light shone. But instead of ridding myself of the radioactively tall Irkens, the cannons refused to blast at them. It instead, launched from Planet Jedgementia.

I wondered how far my Pak could go…but about an hour of full hyper drive. I was minutes from Earth. But then my Pak started to tick and flashing Red. It lit the entire room with intense intimidating light and noise. I couldn't think of any other way, so I removed my Pak once more and tried to remove the threat. The light did not want to come off. I tried hacking. It opened, but the ticking and exploding device was completely welded into the mainframe. It so I did another idiotic, desperate thing… I stepped on my Pak. HARD. It worked. The exploding Pak device was demolished… but so was my Pak. That meant I only have ten minutes left.


	2. When Aliens and Insults Arise

I decided to ditch the Massive. I went to the Escape pods, they were faster, and dropped the Runner out of the Massive. Launching myself from the Massive to Earth. I knew I couldn't land near my base. It was filled with Watchers. I couldn't go there if I wanted to. I didn't have time. I crash landed in front of Zim's base. I limped over to Zim's house house. I needed to find Zim. He could help me.I opened the door, before Zim could find out I even passed his lawn.

Gir yells at me as I cross the TV screen "INTRUDER! YOU ARE UNAUTHORIZED TO ENTER! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! Scary monkey show! MONKEY!"

I stared at him for a second and yelled "Zim! HELP" my yelling wasn't very loud. But my desparate plead attracted attentiaon from GiR. Gir yelled down the trash can "MASTER! INTRUDER NEED YOU!" Zim could be heard screaming back up at Gir "STUPID ROBOT! TAKE DIB OUT OF MY BASE!" Zim came up from the elevator. "STUPID DIB-HUMAN! GET OUT OF MY BASE BEFORE I KI-" he stared at me. "WHO ARE YOU?" he stared at my Pak in my hands, I tried to talk, but it was proving very difficult. " I need- I need... I need... help. pak. hurts. cant... think... difff- difff-di- cult." a faint ticking noise. the timer. Zim stared at me as I saw my hands grow paler. Zim still wondering "who are you?" I tried explaining myself. "im. im... think... remember...cant!" Zim stared at me and gulped. I must have looked horibble. Zim took my hand and walked to the elevator. "COMPUTER! GET THE MEDIC ROOM READY!" the semi-loyal computer took it from there. He was already taking care of me. Zim lead me to the medical room, and helped me up to the cot. Zim attached a wires to my back, it placed me in an artificial sleep mode. I could vagely see, but everything was going blurry. I could see Zim taking apart my pak.

then... BLACKNESS

at first, I couldn't open my eyes. I tried opening them, but I couldnt remeber where they were. I could only hear. I heard a familiar strange song. it was Vivi's song. This was all a dream. a horrible dream. Vivi didnt die. she was singing again, tears burned somewhere in my face. so that is where my eyes were. but her voice was different, very different. my eyes opened. Where was I? this wasnt MY base... was it? no. my base was white. its too dark here... I looked at Vivi. but it wasnt Vivi that my eyes met. it was another robot. with big saphire eyes. it was holding a Pak. I tried sitting up, but something was attaching my back to the cot. I tried harder to get myself out, but I couldnt. I began freaking out. I whimpered when I knew it was a pointless attempt. "Stop hurting yourself." I looked to the voice. Zim. for some reason, I smiled weakly when I saw him. how did I know him? I couldnt remember. Zim took a cloth and wiped my face. it was bloody. I really handt realized I was bleeding. he stuck a huge adhesive bandage to my face. "your cuts didnt want to get healed by my superior technologies. so Zim is just going to allow your body to heal itself."

"Where am I?"

"My base" he answerd.

"Why am I here? What happened?" I panicked.

"I don't know. how should I! You just broke into my house- I mean base, and created havoc outside, and demanded to see Zim." he answered, clearly looking irritated and confused.

I turned my head to the Robot with MY pak. "how?" pointing at it.

"You had a corrupted data bomb in your pak. I removed it. after I removed it, your pak started playing that song. I don't understand why. Gir wont stop humming along with it."

"it was Vivi's favorite. I don't understand how she knows it." I said quietly. "gan I get off this? its uncomfortable."

Zim stared at me. slightly nodded. and detached the wires. he handed back the Pak, which Gir didnt want to willingly give back. "Tell me whats going on. I don't know you, and im uncomfortable knowing that you are in my base, everytime someone comes in, I loose part of my base. not that anyone ever HAS ever broken in before."

"Honestly?" I looked at Zim. he nodded, encouraging me to continue. "My mission was a failure, im on a wanted list, and I lost Vivi. I have no idea what to do."

"what are you doing on my planet? what was your mission?"

"Well honestly..." I have no idea why I was telling him this. my mouth talked. my brain had no control over what I said. it just rolled out. "I was sent here by the resisty, to protect you. but recently the Resisty found out that the Tallests were coming. they were coming to kill us. they... they... they... at first only wanted you gone. now they want you dead. I had to stop them! then they found me. I was a failure. I failed you. I wasnt quick enough. you and I are there target."

Zim didnt say anything. He just stared at me. His eyes searching. a long moment passed "YOUR LYING! THE Tallest DONT WANT TO KILL ME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG? I...I... I'm almost finished with my mission. I can do this. I can! Zim can do ANYTHING! I'll destroy it today! I can! AND I WILL!"

Ironic in timing, a loud doorbell rang throughout the base. Zim stared at me, then at the elevator. "COMPUTER! WHO IS THERE?" a screen poped up next to us, and Dib standing next to the door, a bit awkward. "GIR! Watch the Intruder. don't let her out of your sight!"

"I DONT WANNA!" he shouted back in answer.

"I don't care what you do then." he answerd back.

we followed him.

Zim opened the door. Dib immedialty began talking "Zim! I KNOW YOUR PLANS! YOU'LL NEVER GET EARTH! NEVER! I ALREADY SAW YOU BRING ANOTHER IRKE -" Dib was immediatly silenced, when Zim punched Dib in the face. Dib's face changed from smug to an initial suprise. Zim walked up to the boy and punched him with his other hand. harder. Dib fell on his back and stared, in shock, at Zim. Zim picked him up, his eyes blazing bright scarlet Red, he wasnt wearing his duisguise. "WHY COULD YOU NOT JUST STAY OUT OF THE WAY? NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE A THORN ON THE BOTTOM OF EVERYONE'S FEET! YOU! YOU BROUGHT THIS ENTIRE PLANET TO THEIR DEATHS! YOU SEE THESE HOUSES! NO ONE DIB. NO ONE WILL LIVE IN THESE HOUSES! YOU KILLED US ALL! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DEFEND IT? I CANT!" Zim dropped Dib back on the floor.

Dib stared into Zim's eyes. "what?" Dib held onto his bleeding nose.

I peeked around Zim at Dib. Dib looked at me, then at Zim. Zim turned around to stare at me too. "The Tallest are coming. they want to kill us."

"kill us?" Dib stared in even more shock. "when?"

"I give less than two two days. maybe a few hours. but im not exactly sure about earth. they mainly want to kill Zim. He happens to be on this planet." I said weakly.

Dib looked at me. "then why don't you leave! YOUR going to kill us all. NOT ME."

"I... I... I cant." Zim stuttered

"WHY THE HECK NOT!" Dib demanded. I could tell that I would be ignored here. I felt a bit awkward standing here, so I backed off. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT Zim! DONT TELL ME YOU CANT LEAVE!" Zim stared at Dib not saying anything. I couldnt see his face, but I could see Dib's. his face once again changed into a different form of confusion. "oh. I think I get it... defend...you don't want to leave Earth... why would YOU like Earth?" Zim didnt reply. he just turned around. Zim slamed the door behind him, and walked passed me. Dib opened the door, and paced to Zim. he grabbed his arm. "Zim! what is going to happen?"

Zim stared at Dib's bleeding nose. "if the Tallest want me dead, then I die."

Dib let go of his arm, and watched Zim walk to the kitchen. He sat on the chair and flopped his face on the table. "Get out Dib. im a dead man. leave me alone. you won. go throw a party."

The human boy took a step towards Zim, stared back at me next to the window, then took a few more steps. "Zim?"

"Get out I said. what part of that do you not understand stupid huuman?"

"I just wanted to say that im sorry... about... I didnt want you to - to die... FOR Earth... I just -"

a huge boom blared. I looked out the window. sure enough its THEM.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Zim looked up, and Dib stared at the door.

"HIDE!" Zim pushed Dib. Dib paniced and looked around. he hid behind the TV. I hid in the trash can. Zim picked up Gir and hugged him. He didnt care that Dib could see him. "Awww! YOU GIVEDED ME A HUGS! IS IT MY BIRTHDAY!"

"yes Gir today is your birthday. remember how I promised you the moon? I havent forgotten. I'll be here for you. But you're going to stay with Dib while im gone. he'll make sure that you have everything you'll ever dream of. I love you Gir."

"awww! I lovve you too! and minimoosey loves you too."

the door slammed open. two tall gaurds stood there. one of them adressed Zim by his full name. Zim put Gir down. Gir tried to give Zim another hug. Zim gave Gir a tiny pig keychain that he had in his pocket, for his voot Runner, I noticed that Zim already looked like he had given up. Gir smiled and skipped away waving at the guards and Zim. and giggled to the hallway. Zim glared at the guards "Earth is full. Go home."

"We are here under the instructions of the Almighty Tallest. come with us now, or severe punishment will occour for any sign of defiance. we will search your base."

"why must I? I don't see what I have done to anger the Tallest. why do they summon Zim? Why would YOU like to search MY base? isnt your own home ugly enough, that you have to look through mine too?"

one guard attached huge hand-cuffs behind Zim's back, attaching it to his pac so he couldnt use it to escape. I could tell that Zim was trying to avoid them from searching his house.

"that hurts."

"and?"

"and nothing. im just stating it. I have the right of silence too, right?" Zim questioned.

"no you don't. you cannot not answer a question. you should know that. idiot.""

"Everyone has the right to be silent, and everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege" Zim insulted the guard. the guard tightened the handcuffs.

Zim cursed the guard in native language, then the guard attached a blind-mask over his eyes.

"have you had any communication with a female rouge irken by the name of Nne?" the taller guard asked.

"no." simple and short answer. "why would an ugly, [more irken cussing] honorable [bleep] guard like you, wish to look for a female Rouge? cant find any that are civilized that agree to your ugly face? or is that why you keep it covered?" Zim HAD to say.

the guard punched Zim's stomache and Zim fell over. the guard kicked Zim. "Did I give you permission to talk?"

"Hell no, you didnt! I cant remember the last time I wanted somebody's fingers to break so badly, than yours right now." Zim responded. the guard picked Zim off from his feet, pulling him inches from his face. Zim's feet dangled in the air, "Your going to die tiny Invader. and I might as well break each segment of each of your here, right now." the guard groweld. Zim spat on his face. the other guard leashed Zim's neck to a long string and forced Zim to follow him.

the door slammed behind him.


	3. Shut Up

Dib and I ran out from our hiding spots. Dib looked through the window for a second, then tried to open the door. I didnt let him. the loud noise vibrations blared through the air, as it took off to space once more.

Dib paniced. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THEY ARE TAKING Zim! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"DIB! THEY ARE ALREADY GONE! Zim IS GONE!"

"NO! HE ISNT! I ... I can save him! HE IS NOT GOING TO DIE! IT'LL BE MY FAULT! SOMEHOW! I KNOW IT IS!" Dib started hitting the door, even though I had already moved.

"I could have saved him!" Dib whimperd.

"no you couldnt. they would have killed you then and there. irkens arent ALL like Zim. He couldnt bring himself to kill a 'lesser species'. they would have killed you at first sign of them seeing you." I explained.

"BUT I COULD HAVE-"

"BUT YOU COULDNT! YOU COULDNT DIB! NONE OF US COULD! SHUT UP!" I was enraged at Dib and myself. how could I let Zim get taken away. and I was ordered to take care of ONE irken. and I failed. "If we had helped Zim, and remove the irken soldiers, only more would be sent here. you cant run forever. eventually everyone gets caught."

"can we save him? which is weird for me to say... I usually find ways to destroy him... o gosh. I feel so guilty for doing the right thing! I was just trying to SAVE Earth... not actually send him to his execution."

"Dib. YOU cant directly save Zim. you would be to obvious. I'll go."

"But I can help!"

"you can help by taking care of Zim's base. think of it as a free-run. you can explore everything you always dreamed of."

"but now its like walking through a grave yard of horrible memories. I killed Zim! I cant just stay here!"

"he isnt dead yet. and yes you can. GIR! COME HERE!" I shouted.

Gir waltzed into the room happily. "where master?"

"somewhere. can I see your piggy key chain?"

Gir showed it to me, I took out the key, and gave back the little piggy.

"WAIT!" Dib shouted as I went to the elevator.

"WHAT!" I yelled. everysecond wasted was seconds closer to Zim's death. every second wasted was increased by their ahead vantage of thirty seconds and a base of 4 minutes wasted. multiplied by the speed times distance rate of the irken police's voot, by means of lightning years, was quadrupled, in the long run, Zim was already two days ahead of us in Earth timings. in total, those wasted minutes of easily 330 passing seconds caused us, to loose around all the escape time, necessary, by the time we reach Zim, thus undetermining a successful mission of an in-out situation.

Dib stared at me with empty eyes. "nothing."

I turned around to smile at him. "Take care of Earth. I'll bring back Zim."

Dib took a step back, and waved.

This was all my fault. if I had just stayed away...

few hours later.

I walked into the big crowd. each irken looking almost cloned. I weaved through the loud group of anxious, conquer-lusting irkens. I hated this planet. I once heard that it was filled with flowers once. a planet of soley nature and paradise. now its a metalic rock, used to damn irkens to their irreprial deaths. I was back on Judgementia.


	4. And So It Begins

A female irken giggled with excitement when a three lettered name blared on the huge screen I once used to escape.

Everyone earily grew quiet when a platform rises in the center of the court. three irken control brains hover around. one moves showing a tiny irken boy blind with the blind-mask on his face and bound with tight cords. Zim's name grew brighter on the screen. I took a sharp breath intake.

The Brains float over to Zim. Zim couldnt see them, it must have been horrible. The Brains unkindly began Zim's damnation. "Zim! Your time has come. Prepare yourself for all you deserve."

Zim's restraints loosen and the blind-mask dissapears. He looked around at the crowd, noticing the crowd's behavior and attitude. I could see that he took note of the images of his face and name that are displayed on huge floating His fear showed brightly in his scarlet eyes. but he hid it quickly behind a brave and careless face.

Zim tried joking around. I could hear it in his unique voice. he was scared. he was trying to be brave through that too. "Heyyy, a surprise party? Is that what this is all about? I was wondering why I was beaten up and transported from Earth to this place! A PARTY FOR Zim!" No one laughed or gave any initial reaction. I tried to weave myself deeper into the crowd. The Brains werent amused. "SILENCE! All will be made clear, Zim!"

Zim comically added in sarcasm "Geeez, this is a party, lighten up. Hey, can I make a quick call?"

The irken to my left screams out "just kill him already!" I gave him a hateful glare for my loathing of his cruelty. Zim also gave a hateful glare at the shouter.

Zim opened his phone and called Gir "Forget the stinking monkey, Gir. The Tallest invited me to this "party," and it's dead like death. Until I get back, YOU'RE in charge of the deadly orbital laser. It's simple: Just push the button. Yes, Gir... the button is a monkey. See? Easy. You just keep doing that until I get back. Good work, Gir. I'll be back for you you OK?"

The Brains forced Zim to their attentions once more, and my classic Zim tried to escape again. "C'mon, hurry up and praise me! Every second I spend off Earth is time lost! Zim TIME! Cuz...I AM Zim! Ya know?"

The Brains started talking to each other.

The Massive arrived then, and pulls up above the spike of judgement, but just far enough from the screen. 'good at least they learned. stupid! plan A was just trashed.' I thought sarcastically.

The Tallest teleport down, the irkens scream and applaude and cheer. how much I despised Tallests look flatterd. I wanted to flatten them. Zim's antennae lowered when he saw them. Purple yelled at the cheering armada. The crowd instantly went quiet. Zim and the Tallest begin talking. I couldnt hear them. But I could tell that Zim said something to annoy the Tallest.

the Brain shouts as if it were the super bowl "SO IT BEGINS!"

The crowd screams in pleasure of entertainment. Cameras are shoved in Zims face. he tried pushing them back. it looks like he waving, and people begin laughing at him, believing him oblivious.

The Brains took turns saying a sentance "Prepare for REPLAY. All your memories will be made known. Your life for all to see and know."

Zim shrunk a bit, and bemusedly says "Ooooh..MY incredible Zim-life? NEAT! [nervous chuckle]"

The Brains' eyes glow strangely. The Tallests share a creepy evil look. Cables snake out from a creepy monitor array above Zim and lock onto his Pak It lifts him up and the monitors light up, Images flash faster and faster, almost unable to see.

The Brains earily chant "SEE YOUR PAST Zim... YOUR PAST... "

Zim began twitching, he tightens himslf, trying to withstand everyone from truly seeing his past. The screen went blank. Zim won! I cheered to myself! Zim was strong enough to withstand the irken technology!

BLACKNESS. Zim was still compacting himself. but then voices are heard.

"Welcome to life irken Child. Report for duty."

Zim's past hugs the robot "I love you cold, unfeeling robot arm."

other moment's of Zim's life passed by. I couldnt help, but to watch. More images flash on the screen.

Zim glared at the Tallests evilly, "IMPRESSIVE. Most would be happy with two years, but me... FIVE! Beat that, YOU!

Zim points at me, or maybe it was the irken Janitor drone DRONE, and looks up confused at Zim's challenge. I don't think Zim saw me.

Purple shouts out "THIS IS NOT A PARTY, Zim! It's an IRKEN EXISTENCE EVALUATION! AND YOU'RE-" He slaps his hand over his mouth.

Zim gave a glance to where the Tallest stood. "EXISTENCE EVALUATION? But..THOSE are for criminals...and space clowns. Why am I here?"

Purple insensitively declares "this is a trial for malfunctioning irkens. you, Zim are a defective, and your pak. your collective memories, your personality, your power, all in there. But some irkens, like you, get fitted with damaged ID paks, or "Defectives", and must be deactivated, erased, never to be remembered."

Zim: the universe...not to remember Zim? Um... I think there's been a mistake. Why am I on trial?

The Brains begin talking again. I couldnt hear them. I just heard "IT IS DOOMED."

Zim looks around at the hateful eyes upon him. He heard them too. The Tallest laugh insanely, and the crowd soon follows in the frolic. The Brains lift Zim up, and even they are laughing now. Things do not look good, and I knew that Zim knows it too.

The screen jumps to life with a new scene. A scientist began talking "Well, there's our infinite energy producing thingy. And Lard Nar here has begun work on preliminary designs for a new Bludgeon Class fleet leader."

Zim unleashed the creature stored in a container. The creature swallows the infinite energy generating device. It grows out of control.

the scientist yelled "No! Keep it away from the infinite energy producing thingy!"

and then it eats Tallest MIYUKI.

Zim raises his arms, victorious somehow. I had to laugh. a few stared at me in confusion. was I the only one who saw Zim's mockery of the Tallest funny?

Zim is dropped to the floor. The Tallests are clearly furious.

Red looked clearly suprised "Tallest Miyuki was eaten by a giant blob because of you?"

Zim looked smug "Heck yes. um.. no. No, she called me just last week. Yeah... she's doin' fine. Really."

The Tallests looked angry and suspicious. I look for a way to save Zim. nothing. I couldnt just jump up there and save the day, but then have no escape plan.

The Brains announced for all to hear, loud and clear "This is a horrible discovery, not to be taken lightly. NOW, let's break for lunch!"


	5. Cafeteria Madness

The entire room disersed quicky into the lunch room. the entire room was empty in manner of minutes. Zim was re-shackeled, three guards were posted all around him. his facade of frauddy ignorace dissapeard and a face of pure hatered and seriousness was reimplaced.

I watched as Zim walked following the direction where the Guard were forcing him to go. He turned to me, and smiled reasurring himself probably, that either one of us, might find a way out. I knew he didnt really know me, but I think I gave him a bit of hope. I watched him go until the huge metal doors, slammed echo never ending it seemed. I had a panic moment where I felt imprisoned, but I knew I had a responsobility.

I walked up to the stand, and revrently walked past where many irkens have died. ten minutes of extrucinating pain, as they learned that they're unique lives were ending. slowly loosing memory of their loved ones. slowly learning that they were forgetting. and their final sight is a croud of chearing irkens.

I soon came to where The Brains wires are connected. The Brains werent here. I wasnt sure exactly WHERE they went. I didnt see them leave. I walked to where I had seen the wires. The wires that removes memories from irken paks, that were stored until needed (to kill irkens legally, 'to deleate an existance' as they positivly state). I tore open the metal door, that held them; and began working.

COURT CAFETERIA

INT. PLANET JUDGEMENTIA - COURT CAFETERIA (Zim POV)

I was shackled in front of a tray of food. Guards standing behind me. I look over at the Tallest eating at a different table with a crowd of other normal Irkens. On Earth this is a sign of dissrespect. a lack of compassion. It looks like the "popular people's" table at the skool lunch.

two more of my people walk past me. not even trying to whisper.

" So, whaddaya think? Defective or innocent?" one questions bravely for me to hear. he was moking me. THAT FOUL PERVERT OF NATURE! HE THINKS HE CAN MOCK ME AT MY OWN FUNERAL!

"Oh, Zim? Defective, all the way. This Evaluation's just a formality so they can get rid of Zim officially."

I looked up at him shoked that they would go so deep as to say that right in MY face.

I gave a storted laugh. "Formality? Nonsense. Justice will prevail. The Tallests will see to it!" I gave the Tallest a look that even gave me the chills. I hope their blood will freeze, rendering them motionless, so they cant stuff their mouths and die of hunger.

The Tallests push their trays away from them and rise.

I took a bite from the food infront of me. I wasnt hungry, but im guessing throwing up on the Tallests is always a plus before I die.

Red "OKAY!" he avoided eye contact "Break's over! LET'S GET THIS FORMALITY OVER WITH!"

I spat out the food. my pride wouldnt let me go that low.

the guard pulled me out of my seat, forgetting that I was still shackled to the table. one guard removed the chain. I saw a chance to escape. I kicked the guard holding me. hoping it was a male irken, I kicked as hard as I could. effective.

I ran.

I have no idea where im runing to. im just running. so many tunnels! WHAT THE HECK! humans would have yelled or somthing of that sort. I continued to run to nowhere. I was free. I can escape! Zim! THE ZIM! GIR! EARTH! IM COMING HOME! funny how I thought that...

my freedom was ruined.

a huge electric shock rendered me motionless. I heard a loud noise that made my antennae cramp in pain of the volume. it look me a few seconds until I realized, I was screaming. I was in pain. the shock wore off, and the pain filled in quickly. I tried to stop screaming, but it was only paused loud gasps of air. I couldnt move. everything was turning white. my screams still hurting me. this electicity hurt. this was cruelty. my hand was frozen in front of me, unable to focus, I saw it, shaking violently. I could smell my skin burning, under the constant electric shock. I could smell my pain. my face burned with an unseen fire.

I saw three maybe six maybe twelve I couldnt see, they were spinning so fast around me, I couldnt focus. I didnt want to. but my eyes stared at them until I saw a huge black blind-mask coming at me.

"no..!" I heard myself gasp.

they ignored me, and the blind-mask was attached. welding itself almost to my face. I couldnt see. I couldnt see anything. there was nothing. I don't want to be here. im not here. this is all a huge horrible dream. I reasured myself. but I was fooling no one. but I found a bit of truth in my reassurances. this huge nightmare WAS coming to an end. I'll remember none of this. none of this pain. nothing. But what about Earth? who will PROTECT it from the irkens? from my people? no. EARTHANOIDS were MY people. Dib and I. we were different. I guess we were friends in a weird way. who will protect him and GiR? who will protect Dib's sister? she was scary, but still... how would she survive? they wont. I think, ME being ON Earth saved it from doom. but now, all traces of Zim must be 'deleated'. would Earth be... DELEATED?

I felt my body being dragged. not even the courtesy of being forced to walk. I was DRAGGED. like I meant nothing.

it seemed like hours that I was on the floor. I heard the Tallests say "fail moment." I didnt care. Zim tried. I heard the crowds cheer as my body was lifted up so that all could could judge me.


	6. Horrible Chains and Shackles

(Nne POV)

Zim stood at the podium in horrible chains and shackles. This time he's shackled and flanked by two MAMMOTH GUARDS, twice the size of his previous guards; the guards dropped/pushed Zim in front of The Brains, and the blind-mask once more, is removed.

The Brains resumed the evaluation. "preparing for more of Zim's terrible replay"

the brain next to him complained to the one next to it "His data makes my brain hurt. We need more brains to filter the pain... so much pain."

the screen changes to the Irken shake hands with Tallest Spork. Zim talks with the Invader-age Red and Purple.

Young Purple statly says "Zim, you've done nothing but rain horror down onto the EMPIRE since you were BORN...and NOW they're training you to become an INVADER? WHY? I mean...THAT'S just SICK!"

Zim stubbornly and prideful "Hah..flattery aside, when I am Tallest, I will make the EMPIRE rue ever having made me wait so long to rule them!"

Young Red "Yeah, well, if I were Tallest, I'd PROBABLY put you on TRIAL to defend your life. Yep, THAT's probably what I'd do. Mmmhmmmm. "

Zim waves off Red's comment, revealing an object.

Young Purple "Hey, what's that thing?"

Zim examined the object "Oh... THIS? It used to belong to my energy absorbing thingy back before it grew monstrous and nearly wiped out outer space. Remember that? That little guy used to love this thing. I'm surprised he hasn't come back for it after all these-"

The ceiling blows in and in flops the unspeakable, now enormous, old energy experiment. It roars insanely, horrifying all the trainees. The monster grabs Tallest Spork and pops him into its gaping mouth. Young Red, Purple, and Zim let out a joint scream of horror as the monster screeched.

PAUSE.

Red stared at the screen in shock "It's even more horrible than I remember! "

The Brains stare at Zim "YOU are responsible for the doom of TWO Almighty Tallest?"

Red might as well have slapped Zim in the face "YOU'RE A MONSTER, Zim. Everything you touch gets destroyed! YOU'RE STUPID! We've seen enough. Zim, you've been nothing but a curse to the EMPIRE."

The Brains statly and decided declare "We have our ruling...!"

Zim bites his lip. The Tallest look thrilled.

Purple whispered exitedly to his co-Tallest Red "Man...no more Zim. Just imagine that!" he giggled with excitement.

Red, answering in building excitement "I know...I've imagined it my whole life!"

The Brains shout out in a projecting voice "OUR RULING: IRKEN Zim's I.D Pak is damaged and has led to a corrupt data path. HE IS... A DEFECTIVE."

Red and Purple cheared. soon, the entire building was cheering. Zim seems to shrink.

The Brains "Young Irken Zim's data is not allowed to into the collective. His Pak will be removed, and erased. his existance will be deleated! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO-"

Zim less self-confident "But I can't LIVE without my Pak."

The Tallest look down on Zim and gives Zim a light bump on the head. "AWWW... WOW. Too bad. TOUGH ONE, Zim."

Zim pushed away Purple's insencere joke-around. Zim closed his eyes and I could see his deep breath intake.

I closed my eyes tight. Praying that it will all work out. Everything went mute. I could see my people cheer. Everyone was happy. This was wrong. How could we come to this heartless point? I could see you stand there. I wished I could have saved you earlier. I had to have perfect timing. a second to late would cost Zim's life. I don't think I realised how this would all play out. How I had no real role in Zim's life. he just needed to be guided. he didnt need me. Was this the only way? my only option? I could run away and be free. But Zim would die if I escape now. No one would know. But I couldnt let Zim die. He was too precious. Too precious to me. I sipped away from the crowd.

My hands held a strong grip on the wires, the wires that would allow you to escape, how priceless it was to see you forget all this, how you would forget me. How you would be free.


	7. Disbelief then Forgotten

[ZIM's POV]

My Pak was being removed. The data cables connect to it and start sucking out data. seconds tick away, memories removed.

I had to stop this... how! No... THIS IS A MISTAKE! DONT DO THIS! there was nothing I could do though. my life was ending in two ways. time, and memories. I was loosing my life. I was loosing ME.

I heard the droning sound of merciless cheering. I heard them chant my name. like I was a celebrity. like I was nothing. nothing but their amusement. they wont remember me. they don't care. they never did.

A female began meddling with the wires near but still far off from me. she was cutting wires, wires that connected to me. connected to the Control Brains... I saw her. I know her... I met her... when? how? what was she doing? what was going on..? I don't understand... I don't understand what? I tried to hold on to memories welded into my body, but it was proving difficult... the wires? what wires? im attached to wires? what was holding me in the air? was it... an angel? it hurt, angels don't hurt. or so Earth told me. who is Earth? do I know it? I cant remember. was it GiR? o yeah.. Gir... did I have a GiR? whats a GiR? do they hurt? I don't know...

Sparks shoot out of The Brains "Something wrong... so much... bad ...forign data... passing through us all at once... cannot process... Going... insane! ERROR! ERROR REPORT!"

I was suddenly released from my restraints. I looked at the girl in amazement. The Tallest watch me confused. My Pak was relaced. I remember. remember what? I don't remember, what I remember.

The Brains "Invader Zim, for your heinous crimes... we declare you... THE MOST INCREDIBLE IRKEN EVER!"

I look up at the Control Brain, "Hey, thanks. I really am."

My Tallest was standing next to me "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! He's a DEFECTIVE! You ALREADY ruled!"

The Brains "Ohhh, LIGHTEN UP! LITTLE...BUMBLE BEE...aargh...THE MADNESS..."

The Tallest just stare at the lunatic Brains in disbelief. I smiled at the cameras. I loved this attention! My people were cheering... now they slowly stopped. why did they stop cheering for ZIM! I AM ZIM! I smiled and waved. I needed attention!

[Nne POV]

when I let go, I couldnt knees were too weak. I saw it before Zim would. they were going to kill him anyways. I ran. a pain shot through me, but I soon felt nothing. the imact of where the pain had first striked my head. I couldnt see from my left eye. from the back of my head, my Pak informed me. oh. this sucks. Zim turned around to look at me. he didnt recognize me. im just another irken. a random irken who was just shot. a random irken shot in his moment of oblivious power. A random shot in his moment of oblivious power that was meant for him. meant for him to die.

Without falling to your feet, you still caught my arm before I felt the impact of the metal flooring. You stand with me in your arms. wondering who I am. I saw that you have forgotten. but you have my memories to fill it in. promise not to forget me? I whispered. he nodded, but I already knew that he would. it might take some time. I have only a few more minutes left. my vision was slowly blurring. everything was growing darker, I knew my life was over. I cryed as you held me, a stranger to you. I built a future for you. one that you don't know that even the option of this passage is before you.

I heard the tallest Red ask Purple "is that...?"

"yeah. she is." Purple stated. "you know her?" he asked Zim.

Zim shook his head. "no."

I watched your confused eyes. confused as to how you know me. truth is you don't. but one day you'll thank me. tears poured down as the timer counted down. I have only the minimum of minutes left. I reached out my hand to touch your face. to know that I've always been there for you. I closed my eyes, so I could continue dreaming of what life could have been. I expected to live longer. I wish I could have been by your side forever. You and me together, nothing more could I have dreamed of. but that will never happen. I handed him my pak, while everyone stared at us. Zim looked at it, confused.

I felt it as you dropped my body onto the floor. I felt being dragged on the floor. I knew that I was being dragged away so I don't disturb the other irkens. I would die, and The End. nothing of Nne. I wont be spoken of. I wasnt importaint. not anymore.


	8. You'll Forget Again

[Zim's POV]

Tallest Red clapped his hands. "WELL THEN! one less defect to take care of."

The Brains continued to talk "And for being YOU, Zim, we grant you ten free minutes of piloting the MASSIVE!"

I stared in shock. ME? in the MASSIVE! "THANK YOU MY TALLESTS!" I felt weird somehow to be saying thank you to them. why was that? wasnt praise my life long dream? I ignored the feeling. I ZIM! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! WILL FLY THE MASSIVE!

The few hours of the best moments that I can remember happened. I ZIM! ZIM! ME! IN THE MASSIVE!

The Tallest behind me were complaining how this was all a scam. they kept babbling on about a "TRIAL". ooo! a Trial! for who? I asked. the Tallests gave me a weird look. almost hateful I think. but how could the Tallests hate me? maybe it was about the female irken?

"for you Zim" they joked seriously.

"YEAH! SURE! I WOULD NEVER BE CAUGHT DEAD IN A TRIAL! FOR I AM ZIM! SEE THAT PLANET! THAT IS EARTH!" I shout excitedly.I was happy that I was back on earth. wait... back? certainly, I've never been here before. I cant remember it. how DO I know Earth? hmmm... I'll think about it later.

the Tallests were kind enough to launch me out from the massive in a self exploding escape pod. no evidense. my Tallests were so precautios. thanks to my quick Invader skillz, I got out quick enough.

I entered my base from the ceiling. GiR sat on on the couch crying about something stupid. the room was foul and dirty with food and drinks. I looked at the Pak the strange irken had given me.

I stare at the Sir unit in disgust. "Lookit this place. I leave and the whole mission grinds to a halt! WHERE IS MY LAB ENTRANCE!"

GiR looked up at me and runs up to me. giving me hugs, I pushed him off. "Yes, yesss. It's good to see you too."

Gir squeals and gives another desparate hug. "YOUU LEFTED ME! LEFTED ME AND MY BIRFDAY! DIBBERS WAS SUUU SWEEET! LIKE A CUPPY-CAKE! DEN HE GIVDED ME A PARTY HE SAIDS OU BE COMING, BUT TCHU' DIDNT! SO I SAVEDED YOU CAKE! ".

"GiR! WHERE IS MY LAB ENTRANCE! I DONT CARE ABOUT CAKE!" Gir points at the table, and the table moves off, revealing my elevator that I somehow forgotten. Gir continued talking about the Dibbers person, so I ignored him, waving him off.

a knock on the door, caused me to stop in mid stride. I turned around slowly, the alarm turned on.

I opened the door. in front of me stood a creature with an abnormally large head.

"Hi! I'm a human being! My name is Zim. What are you?"

"YOUR ALIVE! YOU ARE STILL ALIVE! WHERE IS NNE! IS SHE HERE?" the big-headed creature squealed. I stared at him in annoyance.

"Why would I not be alive stoopid? leave my terf or suffer the wrath of ZIM!"

This 'Dib' looked at me curiously. "im a human... named Dib. you know that... what happened to you?"

"My experiance from Earth told me that you should never talk to strangers and well, since you're really strange... I guess that means I can't talk to you. bye-bye." and tried closing the door. the foolish human stopped it with his foot.

"im a normal Earthling. leave me alone, or I will have to evacuate you. im getting very annoyed with you."

"Zim..! you seriously don't remember me?"

"all you humans, not that im not, look the same. why would you be any closer to special?" my robot gnome began dragging Dib off my front entrance, to the side walk. Dib let them, then stood up.

"you don't remember then?" The Dib asked queitly. "not... anything? no battles? Skool?"

I stared at the human boy. "nope." and slammed the door behind me. a loud thunk on the door. I looked ou the window, the boy was throwing rocks at my door. ZIM'S BASE! I reopened my door picked up the large pebble and threw it at the boy's large head.

the boy did the same to me. "YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

"YOU STUPID ALIEN! DONT TELL ME THAT YOU DONT REMEMBER THIS!" the Boy shouted while throwing rocks at me. one hit my face, and I could feel blood trickling over my eye. "YOUR AN IRKEN! AND YOU WENT TO SKOOL WITH ME FOR YEARS! I HATED YOU! THEN AS SOON AS I THINK YOU ARE IN DANGER, I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! HOW THE HECK COULD YOU FORGET!"

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" he continue raving around about how ZIM forgot this, how ZIm forgot that. I just wanted him to shut the heck up. I picked up the metal thing I was holding and threw it at Dib's face. "TAKE THAT YOU LYING SCUM!"

Dib caught the object that I threw at him before it broke into his face. Dib looked at me and turned his eyes to the object. I realized it was the Pak that the creepy female irken gave to me.

"Nne?" Dib asked quietly, almost expecting it to answer him. "why... why do you have her Pak?" this human knew too much; or I knew too little. I didnt like this. I had to learn who this Nne was before I send this annoying scary human to a different dimension.

"I don't know."

Dib walked straight up to me and gently pushed me out of his way. Walking right INSIDE MY base.

Dib went to a door in the hallway, which I just realized was an elevator. Following him, cuz he looked like he knew what he was doing. Dib connected the Pak to the computer, and clicked download.

I watched as the numbers went up.

2%

3%

14%

58%

78%

99%

100%

a voice. a soft voice filled the room.

"im laying on the floor. listening to a ticking sound. a sound I have already grown used to. its already been several minutes that I've been listening to this calming noise. I'll tell you who I am. I've been named by irk, as Nne. I once was an invader. but I've found a new path. I hope you can find your's too. dear irken, follow your dreams and I pray now, that you don't end up on your back, listening to a music box of life. slowly ticking slower. since we never really talked, except for seconds of a glimpse, I'll inform you on what you have forgotten. and what I will forget, and myself be forgotten along with my memories. I had been on Earth for a while; everything was perfect there, then. you know this. Earth is beautiful. its filled with life.

[recounts the entire story.] Dont listen to the Tallests. I beg you Zim, to read the plans I created for you and I im not here anymore. but know that you have trusted friends on your Planet. Earth. tiny, yet full of potential. these creatures my be weak, and slow to learn, but they never give up. guide them, please.

There is a side to you that you have not yet realized. your potential to change this whole universe. Even though all the things you'd say to deny it, they will never be true. you know who you are. stop pushing them away for a different dream that does not belong to you. If you try hard, you'll always win. I can hear music. i know this song. Vivi used to sing it. Part of me died, knowing that this was the last time I'll see you. That heart you never fully caught, is waiting for you. im sorry that my memories has brought you all this. i cant control what my Pak does after im gone. Even now when my life is already over, I can't help myself but to look for you. I'll be waiting by the big pearly white gates, that humans glorify, for you. Dont worry. Im with Vivi, she is already saing hi. so Hello Zim. and good-bye. You'll forget again, but dont worry. I will never forget, and that is a promise"


End file.
